


This thing called love, I must get round to it

by liberamans



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Meeting the Parents, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, high school romance, nsfw stuff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberamans/pseuds/liberamans
Summary: Arthur- or as he is commonly referred to as "Artie"- is the child of Eddie Gluskin, though his mother is a topic he isn't too fond of, mainly because he doesn't know if he had one to begin with. His father was known to chase after men and call them his wives, but there isn't any clues pointing to any successful outcomes to the man's efforts of changing them to suit his needs.Artie, however, doesn't find much attraction to females, but never turns down a quick fling when it presents itself. While he can be quite the handsy fuckboy, once he settles down with someone he likes, his usual flirtatious and cocky attitude turns into a more affectionate form, though he still makes his usual comments.A lot of his past is unknown, since he finds it hard to talk about himself, but once you can get him to trust you, he'll tell you anything and everything you want to know.Now that it is the beginning of his last High School year and he has to tutor the new kid on the block, how will his life change?





	This thing called love, I must get round to it

          Arthur had tutored many people in his time- not of his own will, of course- he was a troublemaker himself, after all. The time he served in the library was the school faculties' attempt at getting him to do something more worth his time, rather than having a quick fuck on the make out stairwell or harassing the teachers in the hall. However, he had never been given the chance (nor the opportunity) to look after someone who wasn’t in his own grade.

          He wasn’t sure just how old this teenager was. All he knew was that he was sitting in his usual spot, waiting for the group to arrive when one of the helpers in the library was walking with a smaller boy he had never seen before. A few seconds later he had a blonde looking at him from across the table with the cutest little gap-toothed smile on his face.

               “Hey. The name is Arthur,”

          The raven-haired male said, grey eyes flickering up from his phone, setting it on the table to give his full attention.

               “What… am I helping you with today…?”  
  
          This kid had just been switched to a brand new school. After being expelled from his last school, he had to switch districts entirely; leaving him in a whole new environment. He was quite the troublemaker and had built up a pretty solid reputation in only a day. The smaller of the two of them looked even younger than he was, despite being 15 years of age. He was dressed in a nice sweater, a dress shirt underneath it so the collar stuck out- not because thats what he wanted to wear- but because his father had insisted on him dressing nice for his first day of school, and Charlie didn't like to argue with his dad when he wanted something, so he agreed to save him the trouble.   
  
          Needless to say, when he was led in- and finally situated at the table across from Arthur- he just grinned in satisfaction.   
  
               "I'm Charlie. You're _supposed_ to help me with math, but... I'd rather you teach me something else. Maybe, I dunno, sex ed?"   
  
          He gave another gap-toothed smile towards the other. He was definitely not shy, unlike his brother.  
  
          He could admit, the boy was very cute; soft blonde hair, doe-like brown eyes, and the most plump pair of lips he had ever seen. He could tell he was a younger student- probably a freshman or a sophomore, considering his size- but two years wouldn't stop him from trying to hit on him outside of school. Arthur was actually about to take a sip of water when he heard the reply from who he now knew was Charlie, nearly choking as he looked at him with a look of both confusion and shock. Had he just been hit on? And by an _underclassman_ , no less? Sure, he was quite the fuckboy and knew he was charming enough to get whoever he wanted at the drop of a hat, but he- in his seventeen years of life- had _never_ had someone make the first move on him.   
  
          Color him intrigued.   
  
               "While I may be... * _ahem_ * well studied in that area, I don't think you'd be able to handle me, sweet cheeks. Ask me for that lesson next time without wearing a shirt like that and you might be on the road to something pleasurable. You are _so_ my type though."   
  
          He purred, sticking out his tongue for only a moment before returning to his more stoic demeanor.   
  
               "What are you learning in your math class, then?"  
  
          Charlie rolled his eyes, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
               "My dad dressed me, if you really wanted to know. I don't _always_ wear clothes this ugly- I don't know, polynomials or something- but I don't care about that. I'd rather learn the alphabet again. My favorite letter is _D_."   
  
          He grinned, quite obvious that he has no interest in cooperating. He was sly and had a quick tongue, after all. He had to put it to good use at some point.   
  
               "I-Is that the letter grade you are making in that class as well?"  
  
          Arthur's voice cracked- only slightly, but it was still prominent enough to cause some alarm- face lightly flushing pink. Just what was this kid doing? He was talking oddly dirty for someone who had that generic 'good little boy' visage. It was arousing, to say the least. But he had to behave himself, this was supposed to be a tutor session.   
  
_...Right?_  
  
               "What do you want to do then?"  
  
          Charlie smirked, seeing the little blush on the older boy's cheeks. He'd had several boyfriends before, and this is how he'd been told to act with all of them. Overly flirty, sexual- it was all he really knew how to do. Plus, it was admittedly fun teasing people like this; Seeing them get all flustered and confused by him. Especially with this person in particular. He talked an awful big game before he properly opened his mouth.   
  
          At the question, he just gave a mischievous grin.   
  
               " _You_. Thats what I wanna do. Though, I'd prefer if _you_ did _me_ ,"  
  
          He stuck his tongue out,   
  
               " _Anything_ other than math."  
  
          Arthur cleared his throat, trying his best not to let his mind wander too much on the obvious offer the boy was trying to give him. It was hard when he was his type, as he had mentioned; petite, nice hips, a cute ass to boot- not to mention that smirk of his. He would adore to be absolutely wreck that confident look on his face. He was most definitely a virgin, though. Arthur didn't like taking people's virginity, no matter how easy they were. He knew how special it was to have a first time, and he personally knew how it felt to have your heart broken after having sex with someone you thought you could trust. But this teen?   
  
          He knew this was someone special.   
  
               "Look, you're cute, you know it. But I am not someone you wanna mess with,"   
  
          He said, resting his hand under the boy's chin, pulling his face closer.   
  
               "And this isn't my place to do this stuff."  
  
          Charlie listened to him, giving a soft pout. Bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly. It was true, he was a virgin. He'd given countless blowjobs and handjobs, but he had never gotten around to the actual deed, since he was still relatively new to being more open with sexual stuff.   
  
               "I think I _do_ want to mess with you. You're fun. Say, then where _is_ your place to do this stuff, huh?"  
  
          He raised an eyebrow, head tilted ever so slightly.  
  
               "Considering the school will rip me a new ass if I get caught having sex on the grounds again, probably my house. Don't need Daddy Gluskin coming down to hook me like a fish if they decide to call him. That being said... would you willingly come into the lion's den? I'm behaving myself here, but I certainly won't when I get there,"   
  
          Arthur said, giving soft kisses to the boy's lips before he moved down towards his jaw. He was far from a virgin at this point, but he wore condoms religiously to avoid getting something. He might be a fuckboy, but he still was smart when it came to his own health.   
  
               "I could put a bad little boy like you in your place if you aren't careful."  
  
_Again?_ That made sense. Of _course_ this boy had been caught having sex on school grounds before.   
  
               "Oh, I'd _definitely_ willingly come over. I'd like to see you try,"   
  
          He grinned, making it rather apparent just how much of a little brat he really was. It was why many of his relationships ended, he was too mouthy and back talked a lot.   
  
               "I'll call _you_ daddy Gluskin."  
  
          Oh, he loved the fact that this boy could mouth off to him without faltering. His past relationships consisted of the fairly stereotypical submissive boys that appeared to have no backbone to them at all, so he was intrigued to find someone who had the nerve to talk back at him like that. It was something he always enjoyed in a partner for sure.   
  
               "I think it'd be hard to call me much of anything if I am fucking your mouth raw _baby boy_."   
  
          He returned the nickname, grabbing his bag and haphazardly slinging it on his back.   
  
               "Follow me to my car, yeah? I live a block or so away."

* * *

               "Ouch. Friend? Can't wait until I bone you before you make the decision to friendzone my sorry ass? What's your dad's name?" 

          Arthur said with a chuckle, keeping his usual road rage to a minimum while he had the passenger in his car. Driving in this state was an actual nightmare, so his anger was justified anyway. He rounded the corner, making sure not to hit the sign in the process. Despite driving this way every day for the past year or so, he never could avoid the occasional bump and grind, as they say. He had asked the other if he needed to be taken home first before they got to his house, but he had declined by saying he'd tell his father he was staying with a friend.   
  
          Luckily for him, the drive felt even shorter now that he was with someone, backing up into his driveway with a satisfied sigh.   
  
               "By the way, you aren't allergic to dogs, are you?"  
  
               "My dad's name is Waylon. Waylon Park,"   
  
          He hummed, leaning against the car window as they made their way. He didn't drive, and his father didn't have road rage- but his mom, she was always furious while on the roads.   
  
               "No, I'm not allergic to dogs. I'm only allergic to my brother."  
  
          He nearly choked on a gasp when he heard the name of Charlie's father. He knew for a fact Eddie had talked about someone with that name many times, but he never thought he'd actually get to meet someone that was related to him. Should he tell him who his father was? Or would that put a strain on their possible relationship?   
  
          Arthur perked up when he got a reply on the dog situation, biting his lip happily between his teeth as he parked his car, opening his door with a jump in his step. He loved it when people would be able to meet his lovable canine. This was like his child, after all!   
  
               "Your brother as cute as you? I'm only kidding, don't worry,"   
  
          He said off-handedly, heading up towards his door with a chuckle.   
  
               "I'm glad, though. Gildas loves meeting new people."  
  
               "Thats a funny name for a dog. I have a cat, his name is Goblin."  
  
               "My name was supposed to be after King Arthur, so I wanted something related to that. I didn't think Merlin would be fitting for how big this dog was going to get."   
  
          He could already hear Gildas barking on the other side of the door. Knowing him, he'd open it to see him sitting at his feet with lounge pants in his mouth. He had trained that dog pretty well, after all. Turning the knob, he was met by a pair of paws hooking around his waist, happy barks filling his ears. He had this massive black lab nearly all his life and he still was surprised when he got tackled.   
  
               "Hey, hey, I love you too. We have a guest, you're embarrassing me."  
  
               "I was named after Charlie Brown, because my mom liked him-"   
  
          He giggled, and as soon as he saw the dog his bright blue eyes lit up.   
  
               "Oh- big puppy..."  
  
          Arthur smiled in return, gently grabbing ahold of the dog's collar, leading him inside the house before he barked loud enough to disturb the neighborhood. Everyone on his street had cats, so he tried his best to at least keep the peace with him being the outlier in the cul-de-sac. Once he was sure Gildas was comfortable on his dog bed, he motioned for the other to come in, taking off his hoodie now that he was in the comfort of his own home.   
  
               "Alright. So, do you want anything to drink before we get started? I do want you to be comfortable, since you are having your first time, I assume. And I don't want to seem like a total ass,"   
  
          Arthur bit his bottom lip between his teeth, opening his fridge to take a sip of water from an opened bottle.   
  
                "I usually just go at it, but I want you to actually enjoy yourself, so just make yourself at home, yeah? My bedroom is just down the hall, you go there when you think you're ready to begin."

* * *

          After an apple juice break, they were back in business.  
  
          Arthur adored Charlie's smile.   
Sure, it was fairly cute, but it also held a mischievous side as well. Especially after their banter in the library, he knew that this boy could be very cheeky when he wanted to be. Knowing that fact alone made him think tonight was going to be fun.   
  
               "You ready to go to the bedroom, then?"   
  
          He asked, gently taking the glass from the other's hand to set into the sink to clean later. He had more important things to do, pun intended.   
  
               "We can see what you got, princess?"  
  
          Charlie wasn't necessarily insecure, but he wasn't particularly confident either. Cocky, yes- but it was just to be a brat more than anything else.   
  
               "Yeah- I'm ready. And it's _Prince_ to you, remember-?"  
  
          He grinned, softly hitting his shoulder.  
  
               "If you can get me up you'll be getting called more than just prince, I'll tell you that. I may like to fuck around, but my dick still has standards. Impress Little Artie and then you can talk to me like that,"   
  
          Arthur gave a playful smack to the other male's butt, sticking his tongue out to seal the deal. This honestly was the most interaction he had ever gotten with any partner he had in the past, which was new to him. He liked the fluid back and forth that they had. However, he did need to make sure Gildas was comfortable in the living room before they did anything. Last thing he wanted was for his big dog to bound into the bedroom and tackle them in the act. So, after giving him a little extra food and water for behaving himself with the guest over, he finally was able to go down the hall, turning on the light as he entered his room.   
  
                "It's like a game I play with the people I have sex with. Makes it more interesting."  
  
          The smaller boy only rolled his eyes, softly huffing as he followed him to the bedroom.   
  
                "My dick has standards too you know. By the way, you _don't_ have to be gentle with me."   
  
          He spoke with certainty, just plopping himself down onto the others bed.   
  
                "I bet your dick is little."  
  
          He raised a brow, an almost all-knowing look on his face as he undid the button of his pants. He knew for a fact he was the biggest person at school, thanks to his "research" over the past couple years.   
  
               "How much do you wanna bet?"   
  
          Arthur mused, sitting next to the other with a clear smirk on his face.   
  
               "Get on my lap and kiss me."  
  
               "If I've had anyone bigger, you owe me... A thousand kisses."   
  
        He grinned, though- rather willingly- moved to straddle Arthur's lap. Hooking frail arms around his neck, before kissing him.  
  
                "I'll give you a thousand kisses anyway-"   
  
         He said, before he was interrupted with a kiss, not that he was complaining. As expected, he enjoyed it more than he thought he would; Charlie's lips were soft and plump, he held onto him firmly, and even returned the same power he was giving. It was honestly the best kiss he had ever been given, really.   
  
          Which is why when he pulled away, he was red-faced, panting, and staring at the other intently.   
  
          Arthur was hard from just a kiss alone.   
  
               " _Fuck._ "   
  
          He breathed, grey eyes moving away for a moment, trying to recompose himself. This was new.  
  
          The contrast was rather nice. Arthur's stronger hands holding him in place, and the others rougher lips against his own soft ones.   
  
          The blonde undoubtedly knew how to kiss, it was one of his few talents.   
  
          When they finally pulled away, he just giggled softly, pushing his hips against Arthurs with a sly grin.   
  
               "Well, _that_ was easy."  
  
               "Well- I haven't had sex in a while. _And_ you've been teasing me all afternoon. _And_ your hips are so so fucking nice."   
  
          He said defensively, a frustrated frown on his face while he desperately pushed his hips against the others in hopes of gaining some friction. Arthur stared for just a moment longer as he softly pressed kisses down Charlie's neck, hands working meticulously to work off the sweater, and pull it over the blonde's head with a smirk.   
  
              "Aren't you going to see if my dick is small like you said?"  
  
               "I'm taking it that I meet your standards then, huh?"   
  
           He giggled, lifting his arms above his head to allow Arthur to tug the sweater off. He also began to undo the buttons to the shirt he had on underneath it, leaving him entirely shirtless once he slipped it off. His body was thin, skin smooth and entirely hairless-- save for his mess of blonde pubes, of course. But those were still hidden.   
  
           Giggling, he just tugged Arthur's jeans down just enough to expose his dick. A soft excited, yet nervous noise leaving him.   
  
                " _Oh_ -"

* * *

Too bad they didn't actually have sex that day.   
Arthur got a little too nervous in the long haul.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> H e y !  
> My name is Raven and this little fic/series is dedicated to one of my closest internet friends, Nathyn. I love him to bits and I am so glad that I was able to meet him exactly nine months ago. I know a friendship anniversary isn't as special as a relationship anniversary, but goddamnit this is for me. I wish I could be there for you in more ways than just a friend could, but at the end of the day, I just want to see my sweet baby boy happy. <3 
> 
> I can't wait until the day I get to proudly say I've been your friend for an entire year. I love you. A lot. If me writing an entire fanfiction wasn't obvious enough. :) 
> 
> If you didn't notice, this is basically a formatted version of one of the first roleplays we did with our boys and I cherish it to this day!


End file.
